


Eye Candy

by hellyeahtrafalgarlaw



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw/pseuds/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my birthday present to the super fantabulous Tiana (teetee-ali-xo on Tumblr) Happy birthday Tiana!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday present to the super fantabulous Tiana (teetee-ali-xo on Tumblr) Happy birthday Tiana!!!!

It was no secret that Rukia Kuchiki loved sweet things. She loved all kinds of sweets: the rich chocolate cakes piled high with icing that she got on special occasions, the cool and refreshing ice cream she would eat on blazing summer days, the countless candy bars she would snack on as she walked to and from school. But her favorite sweet of all time was the one she had never gotten the chance to try: the delicious looking eye candy that went by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki.

When Rukia first met Ichigo, he was fighting some punk who had dared to mess with his precious little sisters. As she watched him beat the sucker senseless and threaten him within an inch of his life, the only thing she could think of were the Hot Tamales candy; he was powerful, intense, and really, really hot.

The next time she saw him was a few days later, when he asked her if he could copy her Chemistry notes for class. When Rukia had asked him why, Ichigo had snapped at her, calling her a nerd ,and stormed off. And the end of the day, he was waiting at her locker with a guilty look and an explanation: the night before was the anniversary of his mother's death and he had no time to do his work. As she tried to hold back a smile as she watched Ichigo muddle through an apology (with some name-calling thrown in, of course), she was reminded of Sour Patch Kids: he was sour, then sweet, then gone.

A week or so after that, she had seen him arguing with one of his friends, Renji Abarai . She wasn't quite sure what the topic was, (One could never be sure with those two; they argued over everything, from the meaning of life to what exact shade of blue the sky was), but what she did know is that in that moment, Ichigo was kind of like Pop Rocks: simply exploding with energy, but in a way that you couldn't help but love.

But the first time that Rukia was wholeheartedly convinced that Ichigo was a slice of heaven on Earth, is when he had comforted her when Byakuya, her older brother, had put her down once more. He had not only offered her a shoulder to cry on, but had marched over to the senior after school and demanded that he go and apologize to Rukia before Ichigo made him. It was at that moment, at that exact second, when Rukia was finally knew exactly what Ichigo was like; he was chocolate: sometimes he was dark and sometimes he was sweet, but he was always there when you needed him, be it when you're feeling on top of the world or when you're near falling apart.

So now, whenever she sees him roaming the halls of her school, jacket slung behind one shoulder and hair the color of candy corn swooping across his forehead, her mouth begins to water and she can't help but wonder if her eye candy thinks she looks yummy too.

 


End file.
